A lot of trouble
by Lumonox
Summary: 'please don't ruin it, luv'. she just rolled her eyes. she knew the plan, same as always. Annoy Beckett. what else would the just branded pirate want to do? he was a born troublemaker and an idiot. But, so was she!
1. Chapter 1

The sun was rising. Coloring the ocean multiple shades of red yellow and blue. A beautiful side, yet unnoticed by many eyes.

The eyes of a young woman flutter open. If you look at her room, big and wealthy decorated, you'd say she is happy. If you look at her pale skin and her wavy brown hair, You'd say she is happy. If you look at the clothes hanging in her closet, you'd say she is happy. But as soon as she opened her eyes, you would see Mariette Summer, is in fact, not happy at all. Her unique eyes, with the left one dark ocean blue and the left one light sky blue, stare somber into the room. She sighed.

A knock on the door made her look up. She closed her eyes for a moment and then said with a soft voice 'Yes'. De door opened and two maids came in. One had a box in her hands.

Mariette recognized maids, one was Julia, a young maid who was very close to Mariette herself. She had an concerned look on her face. The other one was Lucy. Mariette didn't really like the grumpy old maid, because she always chose sides with her wealthy father.

'Miss Summer'. Lucy said with an annoyed voice. 'Are you still in bed? The sun is already up. Your father is waiting.'. She opened the curtains. Julia looked at Mariette, who could see the young maid was sorry.

The young woman closed her eyes. She was worried. Her father never waited, unless there was something important. Like a suitor… Since her she became nineteen, her father would come home with a suitor. Then he would suddenly turn into a concern, nice and completely fake father. They played an act to fool the suitor. Fool him into marrying her.

But the marriage never came, not with any of them.

This made Mariette happy, but her father unhappy. And as soon as Mister Summer was unhappy, you better run for your life. Then he would grab Mariette her shoulders in a firm grip and shake her hard. Yelling at her that she was a miserable creature and slap her where he could slap her without the bruises being noticed by the suitors.

When she was young, the little Mariette always dreamed of the nice and pleasant father. who hugged her instead of slapping her. Who told her stories, instead of shaking her. Who loved her, instead of hating her. But when she became older, Mariette stopped dreaming. She realized that the loving, hugging, storytelling father didn't exist. That dreaming about that kind of father, only would make her sad, because she would never have one. Then she realized that her father really hated her.

'Miss summer?' Julia poked Mariette carefully in her cheek. 'you don't want to let your father wait'.

Mariette nodded, she knew this sentence had a double meaning. So she stepped out of the bed and smiled a sad smile towards Julia. 'I'll apologize when I see him'. She said politely. But only to please Lucy.

She was directed in a corset by the two maids, and as usual she gasped in breath as it was tightened around her stomach and chest. Then she slipped in a light blue dress.

'It matches your eyes'. Julia said as she looked at her. Her eyes still said she was sorry. Mariette's unlikely eyes asked her what was wrong. But Julia only nodded at Lucy.

The old maid pinned Mariette her brown hair on her head, leaving several locks out. When she was ready, the young woman stood up and smoothed her dress around her slender, or rather thin, body. It was time to face her father.

…

Walking down the stairs, she already saw her father. He actually looked as if he was in a good mood. A smile spread across his face when he saw her. Mariette didn't like the view of it.

'you look beautiful, Darling'. He said as he inspected her head to toe. He mentioned her to turn around, and she did so. His hand suddenly smacked her butt and she gasped in shock. Her father only grinned.

He offered her his arm which she took hesitantly. But she immediately regretted it when she felt her being dragged outside.

It was hard to keep up with her father his fast pace on high heels. And she struggled a little with the arm who hold her arm in an uncomfortable grip. They walked towards the market, she saw. After being dragged through multiple small alleys and along many shops, they arrived at a big platform. Mariette's eyes grew big when she realized what it was. But she didn't have much time to think. Her father dragged her to the side of the platform. There was a building with guards in front of the entrance. They nodded towards her father, like they knew each other.

she began to feel more and more suspicious and threatened by his actions. But he ignored her struggle and walked along in the same pace.

…

Eventually the came into a large space. Mariette looked with in shock widened eyes towards the man and woman in the corner. Their hands were bound with shackles in front of their stomach. They were wearing poor and shredded clothes. But the thing that shocked Mariette most was the brands. At some man on the leg, at some arms. Even one man had a brand on his face.

She closed her eyes in horror. But the filthy smell of unwashed bodies and burned skin reminded her that if she turned around, the slaves would still be there.

Being the daughter of a wealthy merchant, Mariette knew about slaves. But she never thought it was this… this… She couldn't even think of the right words. She only knew she wasn't comfortable at all.

For only a second she looked up towards her father. She saw him look at her in disgust and mentioning someone with his hand. Suddenly her shoulders were taken in an iron grip and she was dragged back. Panicking, she looked at the two man who held her arms. Then she saw the shackles they were about to put on her wrists. Desperately she began to struggle. But it was no use. So she screamed. She screamed at her father, who was talking to an well-dressed man with a powdered wig, in the hope he would help her. The man looked at her with disgust and said coldly. 'make her quiet'.

A hand slapped hard in Mariette's face. Her eyes began to water at the hard slap. She felt her cheek sting. Through the tears from pain, embarrassment and fear she watched her father and the man. The man handed her father a pouch and gave him a sweet and fake smile. 'it was a pleasure doing business with you. sir'. Mariette heard him mumble.

Mariette was pushed towards the slaves who were cluttered in the corner. The guard pushed her roughly in someone his arms. The woman didn't make notice to the man and struggled to get up. She turned around, ready to storm towards the guards. But an arm around her waist prevented her attempts. She tried to scream as she hit him several times in her attempt to escape. But the man didn't let go. He pulled her against his body and kept her arms in control with one arm. He placed his other hand on her mouth.

Mariette felt the strength leaving her body. She noticed the man was also chained. That meant he was a slave too. Just like she just became.. she felt her legs tremble and she dropped on her knees. A pair of arms were placed around her. The man who held her back earlier, was now trying to comfort her. His hands stroked her hair in a kind of awkward manner. Her vision blurted in her tears and she couldn't see the man his face. She laid her head on his chest and cried. But she could hear the words he whispered.

'please don't ruin it. Luv'.

…

_So. What do you think of it? Should I continue? Please be patient about my grammar, English is not my native language. _

_I think that the story is set before the first movie. But I'm not sure yet._

_Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

_So many thanks to Onewhodigsdeeper! You're awesome and you've become a great friend in a short time. _

_And all my thanks to ShesASuperFreak317. Because you gave me my first real review for this story!_

_Please hang on to me, here's another chapter._

…

After a while Mariette calmed down a bit. As soon as she noticed the man was still holding her, she pushed him away , and backed away with a struggle. Panicking she began to wrestle with her shackles. The man rolled his dark brown eyes. He looked at her with an amused glint in them.

Mariette sat on her knees and dried her cheeks with her knuckles. The irons around her wrists painfully remembered her of her situation. She looked around her, the guards and the well-dressed man were gone. She was alone, yet with many more.

She looked at the man again. He was sitting with his back against the wall. His dark eyes were absorbing their surroundings. But, like he knew she was watching him, they locked with hers. She looked away embarrassed.

'you've got some unusual eyes there, luv'. He had a deep but friendly voice, but still she shivered in fear. He talked like he was a little drunken. He waved his hand in an odd manner. Mariette noticed he was mentioning her to come to him. But the young woman didn't dare move.

Instead, she began studying him without him knowing. He was the strangest man she had ever seen. On his feet there were brown boats. He was wearing navy blue breeches and a white shirt, which showed a bit of his tanned collarbone and chest. A red cloth was wrapped around his waist to keep the shirt and breeches together. It matched with his red bandana in his dark dreadlocked hair. Decorated with a few trinkets and even a bone. The dreadlocks reached over his shoulders and the trinkets rankled every time he moved. He had a tanned face and kohl around his eyes. It only made his eyes darker. They almost seem black. He had a small goatee. His eyes stared into hers… Wait… What..

Mariette looked away again, suddenly realizing he also had been observing her. He chuckled, clearly amused. 'You like what you see'. He asked in a more drunken slur than earlier.  
Mariette blushed and bowed her head. The man grinned towards her. 'I know you like me, luv. I mean, who doesn't'. He waved his hands around in the air. Like he was trying to catch flees or something.

_Maybe his dignity. _Mariette thought as she laughed slightly about this idiotic man. But tried to hide it because of her fear.

The man again rolled his eyes. He looked more serious now. With a small smirk he said. 'I'm glad I amuse you, Darlin'. But I'm a little busy'.

So, Mariette let him be and began to look around. Besides her and the man, everyone was staring down. Some sleeping. Some crying. Some just muttering nonsense. It was so silent, it made her scared. Figuring the man was the only one who actually talked to her, she hadn't figured out if she liked him or not yet, she stood up and walked towards him. She sat down next to him, with her back against the wall and her knees to her stomach. She looked at his odd appearance in fear. She knew that she was taking a great risk. But he just smiled at her, and didn't say a word. But by the look at the glint in his dark eyes, and his relaxed attitude, she almost knew he was planning something.

'so, what is the plan'. She asked in a silent voice.

He looked at her. Surprised? Amused? Angry? Then he shrugged, smirking at her. 'what made you think I have a plan. Lass'.

Mariette opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She stared at him. Half scared, half surprised. She always had the ability to read people. But by the man his big innocent eyes, she began to doubt her earlier thoughts. Only the mischief glint in them, made her confident again.

'Just asking'. She said. Watching his mouth making a wider grin. 'but your grin just confirmed it'. _Damn. Did she really just say that? _She made a little more distance between them.

'did it?' he asked with the same grin. Looking at her with his dark eyes.

Mariette began to doubt again. And if she hated one thing, it was doubting. And maybe fear. And now she had to deal with both. So she began to look at her surroundings. 'So, you don't have a plan'. She asked a little sad.

'didn't say that. Luv'. The man said. 'I'm just still working on it'.

Mariette closed her eyes in annoyance and fear. She felt tired, it had been a long day. You probably wonder why this woman isn't hysterical, crying. But calm and suddenly comfortable with the filthy man she was first scared off. Or, Still scared to death of. Well, Apparently Mariette's 'pirate' came out when her father sold her. She didn't want to cry anymore. Did that way to many times. She didn't want to feel weak again, she felt weak her whole life. Now, she felt free. Not free to walk around. But free to think, say and do what she wanted. Free to not to be scared of her father. Free to be herself. We're still working on the 'free to walk around' part.

The man? You'd ask. Mariette didn't trust him. She didn't like him. She was scared of him. But maybe she was more scared of the silence.

'luv. Are you asleep now?' the man suddenly asked.

Mariette shook her head. 'I was going to, until your annoying voice woke me up from my peaceful slumber'. She bit her lip. Waiting to feel his hands on her throat.

'oh'. He only muttered. 'well, now you're awake, you can tell me your name'. he said. And even though she had her eyes closed, she knew he was smiling.

She was too tired to hesitate. Too scared to lie. 'Mariette Summer'. She murmured, Almost falling asleep again.

'Jack.. Jack Sparrow'. Was the last she heard before she fell asleep.

…

Caring wasn't Jacks thing. He only cared for his ship, The beautiful Black Pearl. But there was one other thing Jack Sparrow cared for. Freedom. Treasure. The things he couldn't have when he still worked for Beckett. The bloody bastard. The man fired him and made him pirate. _A Pirate, but not yet branded. _Jack hadn't known what to do first, but after a quick visit at his father, he knew what to do. He'd steal the thing Beckett treasured most. It wouldn't be without risk, But when did Jack ever back down from a little adventure. He was a born troublemaker and was followed by stupid look. And he had a quick and cunning pair of genius brains. But, he didn't show the last part much. And besides, he could annoy Beckett.

'Maybe, I should thank Oll' Beckett'. He said to himself as he played with the shackles on his wrists.

He looked around him, trying to figure out where Beckett his chamber was. From the stories of his father, he knew it was a Compass. He was distracted by a scream. The woman who was escorted in earlier, screamed loudly.

Jack turned his eyes towards her, he saw that she was grabbed by two guards and shackled. 'bloody bastards'. He whispered in his breath when he saw that the man, apparently her father, was going to sell her as a slave.

She became still. Slapped in the face. Jacks dark eyes followed every move in the room. He saw that the young woman was pushed towards them roughly. Jack caught her before she hit the ground. But the woman only struggled with him and began to hit him. _So much to do a nice thing._

Jack didn't give in. He knew that if he let her go, she would probably get slapped again, or worse. So he placed, with some afford, his arm around her waist and his other hand on his mouth. And he couldn't say he didn't enjoy his arms around her body, which was close to his chest. After some time she dropped to her knees and cried. Jack stroked her wavy brown. She laid her head on his chest, and the pirate smiled. 'please don't ruin it. Luv'. He murmured in her ear.

…

While the woman, young and beautiful, was crying. Jack took his time to absorb her. She wasn't ugly. Not at all. She had wavy brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. They reminded him of freedom, something he only had known for a short time, but already loved it. The left was dark blue. As blue as the deep ocean. The right was light blue. As blue as the clear sky. Her pale skin was framed by her hair, what reached towards her shoulders.

Suddenly she pushed herself away from him. Jack pouted for a moment when the warmth of her body got away. But smirked amused when he saw her struggle hysterical with her irons. Then she seemed to calm down and looked around her. Jack followed her example and began his search for a way out again. But when he felt her eyes on him, he looked back at her. Looking in her extraordinary eyes. He missed his ship even more. His Pearl, his ocean, His freedom!

In his mind, he thanked Beckett. Even though he hated the man's guts, Beckett gave him the freedom he never had.

He was kind of glad she looked away, because he was about to do it. To hide his earlier thoughts he said. 'You have some unusual eyes there, luv'. And he waved with his hand, mentioning to come to him.

He pouted again when she ignored his request, and stayed where she was. But hide it when he realized she was looking at him. He rolled his eyes. Of course she was looking at him. He was Jack Sparrow. Once again, he locked eyes with her. 'you like what you see?' he asked and smirked. He knew what effect he had on woman, and couldn't help but tease them.

She blushed. It made her look funny in an beautiful way. She was shy. He waved his hands in the air. 'I know you like me'. He said smirking.

The woman suddenly laughed, though she tried to hide it. Jack saw something change in eyes. He was wondering what, but ignored it. He had to think of a plan to escape. Bloody woman, she distracted him.

'I'm glad I amuse you, Darlin'. But I'm a little busy'.

After a while the woman sat down next to him. Jack smiled to her, he knew she would come around. But he didn't expect her question. How did she knew he was planning something? He looked up to her. 'what made you think I have a plan Lass?' he said with his charming 'Sparrow-smirk'.

She was definitely caught off guard. Jack chuckled amused as her mouth dropped open and she stared had him with disbelief. But then recovered her dignity and said. 'just asking, but your grin just confirmed it'.

Jacks grin grew even bigger. This woman was smart and beautiful. 'did it'. He asked. Because he, Jack Sparrow, was good at this game. He could see she was trembling in fear.

Her eyes confirmed her doubt. 'so you don't have a plan?' Her voice fell a little when she asked that.

'didn't say that'. Jack said still smiling. Knowing he had won the game. 'I'm just still working on it'.

She closed her eyes. An tired and annoyed look on her face. Jack suddenly realized he didn't know her name. He called her just, Luv in his mind. Not that he minded. But he'd like to know her name.

'are you asleep now'. He asked, and she replied a little grumpy a sentence he never thought he would hear from such a fancy dressed girl, who looked so scared, even if her father just sold her as a slave. 'oh'. He muttered. Not feeling guilty at all. 'well, now you're awake, you can tell me your name'. He said still smirking in his own idiotic manner.

'Mariette Summer'. She replied softly, before falling asleep.

_Mariette. It fitted her._

'Jack'. The pirate said, not knowing if she heard him. And after a moment of silence he said. 'Jack Sparrow'.

…

_Well, There is our famous pirate that everybody loves. Since the story is set before the movie, Jack is still a young man. He just got his Wicked Wench back from Davy Jones. But isn't branded yet. and I know he got his compass from Tia Dalma. BUt I'll explain it later._

_So, you liked it? Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Again thanks to OneWhoDigsDeeper. You are amazing!_

_Please let me know if you like it. Reviews are highly appreciated. _

_I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Jack Sparrow. I do act like his sometimes =D._

_Be patient with my grammar. English is not my native language._

…

Jack was woken by a scream. His eyes fluttered open and he saw the girl. _Mariette, Right? _Being dragged away by two guards. She struggled and tried to step on the toes of the guards. Jack chuckled at her attempts. But stopped as soon as he saw the man in the corner. A man he knew way to well. Their eyes locked and Jack cursed in himself. Then he was also pulled on his feet and dragged away.

Jack walked along with his guards in his usual sway. He passed Mariette and couldn't help but notice the horrified look on her face when she saw Beckett. A small plan began to form in Jacks mind. And he looked at Beckett. The man his eyes were glued to Mariette's figure. Jacks Grin only became bigger.

He was pulled to halt in front of Beckett. The man didn't look at Jack for a second. His cold grey eyes were following every move Mariette made. Jack also turned, after slapping the guard his hand away, and looked. The young woman had spit the guard in his face, and he lifted his hand to slap her.

'stop'. Beckett commanded. He took a step forward, banging Jack out of the way. He gave the former EITC a disgusted look and bowed slightly for Mariette.

'Miss Summer. It is my pleasure to meet you once again'. He took her hand and kissed it.

Mariette shuddered and said with a tiny voice. 'I can't say I return that pleasure, General Beckett'.

Jack caught Beckett smirking in a very Pirate-Manner. And he decided to join the conversation. He laid his hand on Beckett his shoulder and turned him around. Leading him away from the woman. 'Beautiful lass, Ain't she'. He said as he tuned in his charm.

…

Mariette's eyes grew big as she saw who was boring wholes in her body. She shuddered and only tried to struggle more. The guards held her in an iron grip and dragged her forward. She was passed by Jack Sparrow. Who seemed completely comfortable with the guards. His eyes caught her for a moment, and he gave her a smirk.

Mariette was too busy trying to step on the guards toes, ore kick him in the shin, to notice. She watched Beckett in the corner of her eye. Desperate to escape, she spat the guard in the face. Her body began to tremble when he saw him lift his hand, ready to slap her.

'stop'. A cold voice commended. The young woman trembled even more. She didn't know what she preferred. Being slapped, or facing Beckett.

She closed her eyes as she saw he coming forward. Her mind reversed their first meeting. Her father had brought home a nice and good looking suitor…

…

_Mariette was dressed in a beautiful light green dress. Her hair was pulled up and decorated with a green flower. Above her eyes was some green make-up. _

_Her father was coming to the house. The girl, who had just turned nineteen, shivered. But when she saw a nicely dressed man walking besides her father, She smiled. She knew that her father wouldn't hurt her when there was a suitor. _

_She continued observing the man from above the stair of their giant house. He had blond hair, but it was covered by a white wig. He was wearing a navy blue pants and a clean white shirt. Above that he wore a navy blue jacket with golden stiches. His eyes were colored in all shades of gray. _

'_Mariette? Darling, where are you'. Her father asked in an loud, but unusual gentle voice. She began to walk downstairs slowly. Lifting her dress in the progress, so she wouldn't trip. She could feel the gaze of the handsome man. But she saw he was like a lot older then her. Probably thirty-something._

'_here I am, father'. She said, but kept looking into the handsome strangers eyes. He grabbed her hand and kissed it._

'_Miss Summer. Our kids will be beautiful. My name is Cutler Beckett'._

_Mariette looked at him in shock. What if he found out? Her secret… 'that is not proper'. She whispered as she tried to hide her fear._

_His hands were placed on her cheeks and he turned her head, so she looked into his cold grey eyes. 'I'm sorry. Miss Summer. You look lovely'. His voice fitted his eyes. Cold and empty. _

_Mariette shuddered and looked down. She didn't say anything because she was scared her voice would show her fear even more. _

…

She was brought into reality by Jack. Who held his hand towards Beckett. 'Do we have a deal. Beckie?'

The general looked sour by the pet name the pirate give him. And looked disgusted at his hand. 'So, if I understand it the right way. You won't be branded as a pirate'.

'well' Jack said as he looked with one eye towards Mariette and smirked. 'the circumstances would be a little different that way. You'd be happy. I'd be happy. You'd keep your promise. I'd keep my promise. We'd be two happy man who kept their words'. He said it in one breath and as Mariette and Beckett tried to figure out what he just said, he continued. 'so, in that way I'd be free. You'd have your bonny lass and she'd end up where she was always mend to be. I mean, Beautiful lass ain't she. Beautiful kids you'd have. If you only said Yes to me deal'.

Mariette figured that he was using her. She looked shocked at the pirate and glared. He just ignored it.

Beckett seemed to think. He eyes glued to Mariette's figure once again. 'No deal'. He said and looked at Jack. Who pouted. 'this way I'll have you both'.

He turned towards the guards. 'Take them away'.

…

Jack and Mariette were sitting together in a room.

Mariette was Angry.

Jack was annoyed. His plan didn't work. He looked around the room and ignored the young woman her glare as he smirked. He got up and pulled the woman also up. At his annoyance they were shackled together. His left wrist, which was his sword hand, was tied to her right wrist.

'Jack. What are you doing'. Her voice was full of anger. But Jack could hear she was still afraid. He grumbled and muttered something.

'what were you saying'. Mariette asked almost in a yell. Jack put his hand over her mouth and glared at her. His dark eyes bored into her unusual one's. He pushed her back until she was with her back against the wall and kept on glaring.

'I said' he said in a low voice, 'That I liked you better when you were sleeping'. She looked like she was going to kick him. So Jack leaned his weight on her, pinning her against the wall. 'Now be a good girl and hush. I know what Beckett is up to and you won't like it, Luv. Same as I. So if you want any chance to escape, let me do the talking and the work… Please'.

Mariette looked at him with big eyes. She nodded and he pulled his hand from her mouth. She closed her eyes and let out a sign in fear. Jack stepped away, causing her to tumble forward. Jack caught her once again and whispered in her ear. 'As much as I like this position and as much as I know you love me, will you stop falling for me?'

Mariette only grumbled and looked away.

…

Mariette was angry. Jack was planning on using her. Like she could be used like some kind of leverage for Beckett. But, she hated Beckett more. He.. What if he ever found out. Why she didn't have any suitor. Why her father hated her? What if..

Jack stood up. Pulling her arm up in annoyance. With some difficulty she stood up. Her anger grew bigger, overwhelmed her fear. 'Jack, what are you doing?' she asked as she couldn't keep the anger out of her voice.

Jack just rolled his eyes and mumbled something. Probably something bad. Her anger grew even more. She couldn't control in anymore. Not after what her father, Beckett, her mother, the maids, Jack, her father, Jack, Beckett and everyone had done to her. 'What were you saying'. She said loud.

She was silenced by Jack, who put his hand roughly over her mouth. He glared at her, his dark eyes bored into hers. He began pushing her and got her with ease with her back against the wall. 'I said'. He said in a dangerous low voice. 'that I liked you better when you were sleeping'.

_Kick him. Step on his toe. Spit in his face. Pull his hair. Hurt him. _But Mariette couldn't do any of the things her mind told her. The main reason was that Jack, like he felt she was going to do something, pinned her against the wall roughly. The other reason was because she was scared to death.

Jack brought his face close to hair and after what seemed an hour he said. 'Now be a good girl and hush. I know what Beckett is up to and you won't like it, Luv. Same as I. So if you want any chance to escape, let me do the talking and the work… Please'.

_Please. Like she did have a choice. _Her neck and back hurt and she was uncomfortable with Jack so close to her body. She was uncomfortable with not being able to move. So she nodded.

He gave her his smirk and pulled his hand from her mouth. She breathed in. out. In. out. After a while her body relaxed a bit.

Jack stepped away and she slummed forward. Only to be caught by the man. He made a comment. But Mariette decided to ignore it. Her fear was still there, and being cuffed to Jack painfully reminded her of the past few minutes. So she only grumbled and looked away.

Jack smirked and just walked towards the desk that was standing in the middle of the room. He began to look for something, leaving an big mess.

Mariette shook my head, but was too scared to ask something. After looking for a few minutes Jack grabbed he shoulder, she gasped in shock. 'got it'. He simply said. 'now let's go before less appreciated people come around'.

He turned. And rolled his dark brown orbs as he saw Beckett standing there. 'too late. Do me a favor lass. for the next time, a warning or something'.

'There will be no next time. Sparrow'. Beckett said disgusted. And he entered the chamber, picking up something in the fire.

Mariette closed her eyes as she saw the red hot brand and felt her shackled wrist being pulled over to him. The P burned her skin, even though it wasn't on it yet.

'Mariette Summer. You'll be a pirate. If I can't have your children. Nobody will'. He said coldly.

She gritted her teeth. 'Nobody will'. She answered. She just confirmed it. Her secret..

Then suddenly everything was a daze. She saw Beckett his cold eyes. Jack his concerned eyes. Then she looked down. Seeing the burning steel against her skin. She heard someone scream. But recognized it as her own voice. She began to feel pain. Pain. The only thing she felt was pain. Her wrist was on fire. Everything went black, but she could still feel the pain. Beckett let her arm go and she collapsed. The shackle scraped her wrist and she fainted.

_She had been branded. She was a Pirate now._

…

_What do you guys think. Should I continue?_


End file.
